


cerulean

by nishanightray



Category: Free!
Genre: College Setting, M/M, Soft Boys, Soft Kisses, ikuya's pov, mostly kisses and sappy thoughts, post episode 8, very introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Kissing Haru is like falling underwater – you think you’re going to get used to it, but actually it keeps leave you breathless (in a good way). No matter how much they’ve done it, Ikuya doesn’t stop feeling a rush of excitement every time Haru drags him down with him, doesn’t stop feeling lightheaded soon after. However cliché it may be, his heart threatens to burst every single time.He just can’t get used to it all; he never stops falling.--------------nothing really happens, just soft boys softly kissing; post episode 8 (season 3)





	cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> i've always been weak for haruiku since i read the novel years ago ad i'm glad that the anime focused so much on them. they are beautiful

Kissing Haru is like falling underwater – you think you’re going to get used to it, but actually it keeps leave you breathless (in a good way). No matter how much they’ve done it, Ikuya doesn’t stop feeling a rush of excitement every time Haru drags him down with him, doesn’t stop feeling lightheaded soon after. However cliché it may be, his heart threatens to burst every single time.

 

He just can’t get used to it all; he never stops falling.

 

It’s difficult to explain exactly how he feels about Haru.

 

He likes the way he swims, of course; that’s the first thing he noticed about him. That’s the first thing _everyone_ notices about him, to be honest – watching Haru swim is something you’ll probably never forget, especially if you’re a swimmer, too. It leaves you in the dust, in awe and envy. It feels almost _wrong_ to see him walking on the dry land.

 

He likes that Haru’s considerate of others; though he often doesn’t know how to show it, he always looks out for his friends. He always extends a helping hand, and that’s why Ikuya won’t ever be afraid of drowning anymore when he’s with him. Haru makes him feel anchored and, at the same time, light as a feather. Sometimes Haru looks at him and his eyes are sparkling like the surface of the pool, his gaze tender and his features soft; sometimes he gets thoughtful and melancholic and like he’s been holding his breath for a long time, too.

 

“I’m not a hero,” Haruka says to him, struggling.

 

“I just wanted to be normal, like everyone. I just wanted to be…” _loved_ , maybe, but he doesn’t say. It’s still difficult for him to express himself about his own insecurities, though he’s one of the most honest and straightforward Ikuya’s ever met. It’s ironic that he would have problems opening up, while he’s been destroying Ikuya’s walls since the day they met.

 

“I’m not some prince from a fairytale,” Haru whispers, before pinning him down and kissing his fears away from him.

 

Ikuya likes the way Haru kisses, slow and warm and like he’s taking the time to breath him in, to find him after all of these years, building bridges across the distance that formed between them. There’s no place for fear here; Ikuya knows that he’s not going to drown, that Haru won’t let him. That Haru keeps his promises. He likes the way Haru speaks his name – he never knew his own name could be said in such a fond voice. Haru curles into him with a sigh, pressing his fingers into his back, almost kneading at his skin, like an affectionate, big cat– _t_ _hough he likes water_ , Ikuya thinks, finds himself giggling.

 

 

Ikuya loves this, and this, this.

 

 

(Ah, maybe that’s what it was, that he wanted to be…)

 

 

( _loved_ , too)

 

 

(but he doesn’t say)

 

 

(he needs to find another shooting star and make some new wishes)

 

 

“Haru,” he says, instead, tilting his head to find his lips once more. Unlike water, Haru doesn’t offer any resistance, but melts right into him, his eyes half-lidded. Ikuya leans away for a moment to observe him too, his eyelashes fluttering against rosy, boiling cheeks. Haru follows and leans in and nuzzles his nose against his, humming under his breath.

 

 _I_ _’m so happy you found the real me_ , Ikuya thinks, but doesn’t say. They’re both no good at this romance thing – they’re going to need more time getting used to it. Meanwhile, though, they have this, and this, and this. And Ikuya wants to keep kissing him, and so he does.

 

He finds that he can make Haru breathless, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i mentally wrote this in the shower


End file.
